Its Very Mad, Mad Mackerel
'''It’s Very Mad, Mad Mackerel '''is the 19th episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Plot Sara gets to be an intern at the set of Marty the Funky Fisher man. Where Ella has leads the Tyrannodrones to take Marty and turns him into a monster, Meanwhile Zevon And Trey Face each other. Story At Hayley’s Cybercaf, Henry And Kai are hanging out as Sara comes in. ”I got it, I got it, I got it.“ Sara Says in excitement. ”I hope it isn’t contagious.” Henry says as he jokes around. Sara looks at them. ”Very funny.“ Sara Says as she looks at him. Kai looks at her. ”Sis tell us what did you got?” Kai asked as she looks at her. Sara looks at them. ”Well remember those intern ships at school for channel 3 and I’m in.“ Sara Says as she looks at them. Henry looks at her. ”Whoa lots a kids apply for that.” Henry says as he looks at them. ”They only had 2 for this semester and I’m working at the Funky Fishermen cartoon show.” Sara Says as she looks at them. Henry looks amaze. ”Wow I like that show, when I was a kid I still remember the song.” Henry says he looks at them. As Henry vegans to sing the song as Kai becomes annoyed as Sara left to start as Bella becomes annoyed that she didn’t get the intern ship and Robbie became unstressed. At The Tv station, Sara is introduced by the Funky Fisherman And was challenged to make coffee for him. While Taken Out the trash Sara bumps into Robbie. ”Uh Robbie what are you doing here.“ Sara asked as she looks at him. Robbie looks at her. ”Don’t Tell Bella I‘ve Got the other internship.” Robbie Says as he looks at her. Sara looks at him. ”Some internship, all I did was to empty out the trash and get yelled at the Funky fisherman.” Sara Says as she looks at Robbie. Robbie looks at her. ”Oh tell me about it I‘ve Been monitoring the short circuit on the security camera, not fun.” Robbie Says as he looks at her. Sara looks at him. ”Yeah i’ve Been seriously thinking on quitting my job.” Sara Says as she looks at him. Robbie looks at her. ”Yeah me two.“ Robbie says as he looks at her. The two bumps into Marty the Mackerel and tells them not to give up as Funky calls him and he arrives. As the film begin, As Ella sees this and plans to take Marty as Trey And Zevon decides to have a battle. At the studio Sara is sorting through the beans and removing the green ones. ”Uh can this day get any worse.” Sara Says as she talks to herself. As Ella and Tyrannodrones arrived at the studio. ”Why did I have to say it.” Sara Says as she talks to herself. As she fights the Tyranndrones as the people ran as Sara gets out her Morpher. ”DINI THUNDER, POWER UP HA!” Sara shouts as she activated her Morpher. As Yellow (Sara) Dino Ranger fights the Tyrannodrones and she uses her Ptera Grips And slashes the Tyrannodrones as Funky Fishermen arrived and Ella zaps him into the mini TV and Takes Marty as Sara demorohs and informs the others what happened. While hiding Sara looks at them. ”Yeah this is worst off the top.” Sara says as she looks at them. Henry looks at the TV. ”Yeah this is way off the charts.” Henry says as he looks at them. ”Hello somebody better get me out or they’ll walk the plank to seas.“ Funky Fishermen Says as he looks unhappy. Kai gets a black blanket. ”Here this will shut Funky up.” Kai says as she looks at them and but the blanket over the TV. In the sea coves, Zevon And Trey are ready to fight as he morph and the 2 continued their fight. At The fortress, Ella made Marty into the Mad Mackerel. At The Dino Base Hayley is scanning the Tv. ”This is the end of the popular TV show ever, we got to do something.“ Henry says as he looks at them. Hayley looks at him. ”Will figure this out Henry, Don’t worry.” Hayley says as she continues to scan the box. Black (Mike) Dino Ranger looks at him. ”Are you alright in there?“ Mike asked as he touches the screen. Funky Fishermen answers him. “Am I Alright, do I look alright, I’m 6 inches tall and I can’t see anything.“ Funky Says as he shouts from the screen. Sara looks annoyed. ”People are so much different on Tv than in real life.” Sara Says as she looks at them. Kai looks at her. ”Why did you think they wanted with Marty?” Kai asked as she looks at them. On the screens they see the Mackerel monster. ”Does that answers your question.“ Hayley says as she looks at them. The Rangers morph into action. and heads downtown and sees Bella and Robbie pull up by Mad Mackerel. Mad Mackerel looks at them. ”Well you’ll be the catch of the day.” Mad Mackerel Says as he looks at them and throws the rod at Yellow (Sara) Dino Ranger. The Rangers grab her And holding one tight and the rod comes unloose and flungs off. As Devin and Trey continued their battle to the end. At the Dino Base Hayley looks at them. ”The Energy Mad Mackerel was using to Captured people is the same energy that kept Fishy here on TV.@ Hayley says as she looks at them. ”That’s Funky Fishermen To you.” Funky Says To her. Hayley looks at him. ”Whatever, all you need to do isIm the Captured Fire Into The monitor and uses this reverse shield.” Hayley says as she looks at them. Characters Dino Thunder Rangers Villains Trivia I